Mei Merryhadda
|birthdate = February 9, 2027 |height = 3'9" (114 cm) |three_sizes = |weight = 35 kg (77 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Young Braves Brigade Justice Alliance |rivals = |kaiju_form = Puratan |family_members = Ryuunosuke Shirogane (father) Sakura Igawa (mother) Sandrat Gima (adoptive father) |occupation = Student |likes = His family, justice, protecting the Magi |dislikes = Fighting, being called weak, people who threaten his friends and family |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Kotori Koiwai }} , his true name being , is a major character in the final arc of the Mahou Kaiju Series, first appearing in the film Kaiju World War: Part 1 as adopted son of Sandrat Gima and becoming one of the main characters of the TV anime Young Braves Brigade. It is soon revealed that his true parents are the Taimanin Ryuunosuke Shirogane and Sakura Igawa. Appearance Mei is a short boy with white hair and blue eyes. In his civilian clothing, he wears a blue and black shirt with a mostly blue jacket over it. His pants are white and baggy, with a blue pattern. He wears a furry white hat. Personality Mei is quite naive and very trusting of others. He also dislikes fighting, and when he does, seems to dislike even using kaiju transformation powers that he inherited from his biological father. Despite this, Mei still feels a strong sense of justice by protecting his friends and Sandrat, his adoptive father. Background Birth At some time before Kaiju World War: Part 1, months after one point when Ryunosuke and Sakura had drunken sex in an unsafe day, she gave birth to their baby boy. However, after much thinking, they decided that they couldn't risk raising their child into their or Asagi's household at the possible danger that they could lose the baby to evil forces or worse corrupt him to fight them at their advantage. Sakura also couldn't take repeating the same mistake her sister did when she was in a relationship with Kyousuke, and they knew the only reason why their relationship endured was because they kept it a secret from everybody else. However, having a baby around would not only hinder their duties as Taimanin, but also endanger themselves including the child. Therefore, the couple gave the away the boy to Sandrat Gima, explaining the situation they were forced to handle, and entrusted him to raise the baby. In return, Sandrat promised not to tell anyone about it. For the next few years, Sandrat would raise the boy, now named Mei Merryhadda, as if he was his very own son. Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Sandrat Gima Connor Albatrosa Kenta Mogami Ryuunosuke Shirogane and Sakura Igawa Abilities While still a child, Mei proves that he can be a competent fighter. * Mana sensitivity - * White energy projection - * Protection - * Healing - * Memory erasure - * Kaiju Transformation - Mei has the ability to transform into Puratan, his kaiju form. Weapons Attacks Gallery Portraits Mei_Merryhadda.jpg|Portrait from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Screenshots Mei in tears.png Mei is adamant.png Mei is determined.png Mei is very happy.png Mei smiling.png Mei excited.png Mei close-up.png Mei puzzled.png Mei ready to fight.png Mei yells.png Trivia Category:Young Braves Brigade Category:Characters Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Children Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kaiju users Category:Superheroes